The killer
by Dawnsky of MapleClan
Summary: New arrivals arrive into the Clans who lived in peace, the Clans thinks that it's good to have more Warriors. It is, but not in this case. New arrivals in MapleClan is bringing mysterious deaths. Not only MapleClan cats died mysteriously, all Clan cats are dying almost every night but the Gathering. Who is behind all the killing? Why is he/she killing innocent cats?
1. Alliances and prologue

MapleClan

Leader: Flamestar- Large ginger tom with amber eyes and golden wings.

Deputy: Bramblefang- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and brown wings.

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Medicine cat: Juniperleaf- Brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, white underbelly and tail tip with brown wings.

Warriors:

Hawkscar- Ginger brown tabby tom with amber eyes and one torn wing.

Skygaze- white and light grey she cat with white wings and pale blue eyes.

Eaglescreech- Large grey tom with grey wings and green eyes.

Moonstripe- Grey and white she cat with blue eyes and silvery white wings.

Silverspots- Silver and white she cat with green eyes and white wings.

Foxfire- Ginger tom with amber eyes, ginger wings and a white paw.

Apprentice: Duckpaw

Leafwing- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes and brown wings.

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Rowanflight- Brown tabby she-cat

Cherryheart- Pale brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes and a large scar across her face and pale brown wings.

Apprentice: Ferretpaw

Sandywing- Sand coloured she cat with amber eyes and sandy coloured wings.

Snowyflight- Snow white she-cat with blue eyes and white wings.

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Rockyfire- Brown tom with messy fur and amber eyes with brown wings and a white paw.

Heavyflight- Large dark grey tom with blue eyes and dark grey wings.

Windyflight-

Rainydream- Grey she-cat with light coloured flecks and grey wings with white feathers and blue eyes.

Sunnystripe- Bright sand coloured tom with amber eyes and bright sand colored wings.

Stonefeather- Grey tom with amber eyes and grey wings.

Neonleaf- Bright sand coloured she cat with green eyes and sand coloured wings with a white stripe on her neck.

Brightfeather- Light grey she-cat with amber eyes and fluffy fur with light grey wings.

Dewsplash- Small dark grey tom with white paws and dark grey wings and blue eyes.

Dampwing- Grey tom with large grey wings and green eyes.

Sparkleheart- Silver and white she-cat with white wings and sparkling amber eyes.

Shimmerflight- White and golden she cat with white and golden wings and shimmering blue eyes.

Faithheart- Golden she-cat with warm blue eyes and silver swirls and silver gold wings.

Hopespark- Silver she-cat with silver white wings and amber eyes.

Dreamheart- Light grey and silver white with blue eyes and light grey with silver white wings.

Heartwish- Pinkish and white she-cat with green eyes and white/pink wings.

Gloryflight- Grey she-cat with blue eyes and

Tigerstrike- A large dark brown tabby with long stripes, sharp amber eyes, and dark brown tabby wings

Jaystreak- A sleek grey tom with light blue eyes with grey wings with white tips

Redfang- A small redish ginger tom with flame colored wings and amber eyes and a long tail with white tail tip

Sparrowsong- A sleek white and light grey tom with dark blue eyes blue eyes

Ravenflight- A small black tom with amber eyes and a long tail

Shadowblaze- A dark grey and black she-cat with white stripes and black wings and amber eyes.

Dawnsky- A white tortoiseshell she-cat with white wings and golden tips and sky blue eyes.

Pinestripe- A sleek brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes a white paw and ginger brown wings.

Apprentice:

Ferretpaw- Skinny, light brown tom with darker ear tips and muzzle and dark coloured wings with Green eyes

Dustpaw- Light brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes with dark brown wings.

Smokepaw- Grey tom with amber eyes and a long tail and grey wings.

Duskpaw- Grey tom with blue eyes and lighter grey wings with white tips, with white paws.

Duckpaw- White and grey she cat with amber eyes and white and grey wings

Queens:

Petalwing- A pale-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail and white wings.

Fluffypelt- Cream coloured she cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Lilykit- Brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes and black stripes and black wings

Ashkit- Dark grey tabby tom-kit with green eyes and white paws and white wings.

Elders:

Leafheart- Light brown she-cat with brown wings and green eyes.

Twigfire- Dark brown tom with dark brown wings and amber eyes.

Branchwing- Brown tom with brown wings and dark green eyes.

SwiftClan

Leader: Breezestar- Black and dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Fawnleap- Tawny colored she-cat with tawny coloured wings.  
>Medicine Cat: Woodwing -Brown tom with green eyes and white tail tip, brother of Juniperleaf<p>

Apprentice: Jayleap- Dark grey with white paws, chest, and muzzle. Black tabby stripes and grey wings.

Warriors:

Silverstone- A large grey tom with darker flecks and grey wings and blue eyes.

Brooksplash- A light-brown she-cat with light brown wings and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Greyflower

Apprentice: Windpaw

Windflight- Light grey she cat with light grey wings and green eyes.

Gorsewind- Grey tom with blue eyes and grey wings.

Apprenice: Fernpaw

Hawkwind- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Moleclaw- Dark brown and black tom with amber eyes and black wings.

Brownwing -Brown tom with brown wings and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Flamewind- Ginger tom with amber eyes and ginger coloured wings.

Birdyflight- Light grey and grey tom with amber eyes.

Heronflight- Grey tom with grey wings and amber eyes and a white paw.

Pigeonfeather- Large brown tom with grey feathers and amber eyes.

Goosewing- White and grey tom with large grey wings with darker feathers.

Robinwing- Ginger and white tom with reddish feathers and amber eyes.

Moorfeather -Grey tom with amber eyes and dark grey wings

Apprentices:

Cinderpaw- A small cinder-grey she-cat with green eyes and black wings

Grasspaw- Tan colored she cat with green eyes with tan coloured wings

Heatherpaw- light brown she cat with green eyes and brown wings

Fernpaw- Light and pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes and very pale brown wings

DarkClan 

Leader: Crowstar- A solid black tom with sleek, shiny fur and black wings.

Deputy: Stonefoot- Lightly-built white she-cat with light and dark grey stripes with scarred muzzle and ears and wings have a base of dark grey and lighter grey near the edges.  
>Medicine Cat: Proudfoot<p>

Warriors:

Aldernight- A sleek black tom with a slight brown tint on most his body, black wings and amber eyes.

Yellowfire- Grey tom with amber eyes and dark grey wings.

Flameshadow- Dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes and darker flecks.

Apprentice: Purrpaw

Shadewing- Grey and white tom with black wings and green eyes.

Apprentice: Flightpaw

Scorchwind- A large dark grey tom with messy fur and dark grey wings and amber eyes.

Poundfire- Dark brown and ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown wings.

Apprentce: Snarlpaw

Smashingflight- White and grey tom with messy fur and light grey wings and green eyes.

Apprentice: Flinchpaw

Mousetail- Grey she-cat with green eyes and a white paw with grey wings.

Hickoryleaf- Brown tom with green eyes and brown tabby wings.

Apprentice: Snarlpaw

Flowerleap- Light tawny coloured she-cat with green eyes and light tawny coloured wings.

Mapleflower- Golden she-cat with a white underbelly and yellowish wings and green eyes.

Apprenice: Growlpaw

Songflame- Silvery light grey and white she-cat with amber eyes.  
>Sageheart- Grey tom with white wings and amber eyes.<p>

Apprentices:

Flightpaw- White and light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Flinchpaw- Grey tom with amber eyes and grey wings.

Hissingpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown tabby wings.

Growlpaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown wings.

Purrpaw- Silvery grey and white she-cat with white wings and amber eyes.

Snarlpaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes and dark grey wings.

Elders:

Blackfiery- Large black tom with flaming amber eyes and black wings.

StormClan

Leader: Pantherstar- Powerful golden tom with single brown paw and golden wings with brown tips.

Deputy: Kestrelstrike- A brown and black-speckled she-cat with brown wings.

Apprentice: Adderpaw  
>Medicine Cat:<p>

Apprentice:

Warriors:

Hawkfur- Brown tabby tom with green eyes and one black paw and black wings.

Lioncloud- Golden tom with copper flecks, black paws and ears with deep dark blue eyes with golden wings.

Rainwing- Grey tom with amber eyes and dark grey wings.

Largecloud- Large white tom with green eyes and white wings.

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Hailfire- White tom with amber eyes and light grey wings.

Icewing- White tom with amber eyes and white wings.

Apprentices:

Adderpaw- A black tom with white forepaws and muzzle and black wings.

Spottedpaw- White spotted she-cat with white wings and blue eyes.

Queen:  
>Streamlight- Jay blue and creamy gold tabby she-cat with dark leaf green eyes and blue wings.<p>

Snowcloud- White and light grey she-cat with blue eyes and white wings.

Kits:

Hollykit- Black and white tabby she-cat with a golden tail and blue ears with deep dark green eyes with black wings.

Sparrowkit- Gold and white tabby tom with black flecks and crystal clear blue eyes golden wings with white feathers.

Applekit- Dark brown/gold tabby tom with white flecks and grey-blue paws with deep dark blue eyes and dark brown/gold wings.

Ryekit- Gold, black, white dappled she cat with deep leaf green eyes and golden wings with black feathers.

Prologue

The tom padded through the thick undergrowth feeling the smooth leaves under his paws as he walks. "Who goes there!" hissed a white tortoiseshell with wings and some other cats behind her. The tom jumped in surprise, he was enjoying his walk so much that he forgot where he was going. "What are you doing in MapleClan territory?" She growled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was MapleClan territory." he replied. "Liar!" hissed a tabby tom stepping out. "I've scented his scent around this part of the territory for a few moons already!" _Mother was right, these Clan cats are fierce. _The tom thought. "Im sorry, I will leave and not come back again." The tom replied in a clam dipping his head and preparing to walk away "No," mewed the tabby growling. "You have strayed into MapleClan territory too often, you will have to speak to Flamestar, our leader and he'll deal with you." mewed the tabby. The black tom nodded narrowing his eyes at the tabby.

"Who is this?" Asked a large ginger tom with golden wings . "We found him straying into MapleClan territory." Mewed the tortoiseshell. "For a few moons too." added the tabby. The leader nodded, "Why do you stray into MapleClan territory rouge?" the ginger tom asked. "My mother told me that my father was a Clan cat. So I wanted to find him because he never vists me and my mother." mewed the tom. "I see." mewed Flamestar nodding. "Do you know your father's name? I might know him." mewed the giner tom. "You trust him Flamestar?" asked a white she-cat "For now I do, every cat desevers to know who their father is.I also trust him because he has wings, his father might be a Clan cat since all Clan cats now have wings." mewed Flamestar opening his golden wings. "My mother, she said, his name is….." he paused searching through his brain finding his father's name. "Do you remember?" asked Flamestar closing his wings. "Yes, I remember." mewed the tom. "His name is Flamefoot."

"Flamefoot?" exclaimed the tortoiseshell and tabby along with the white she-cat. "Thats Flamestar's warrior name!" exclaimed the white she-cat. "Wait, is your mother..." Flamestar trailed off. "Night." mewed the tom. "So are you," paused Flamestar, "Midnight?"


	2. Chapter 1: New arrivals

New arrivals

"Midnight! I knew you were going to be here!." Exclaimed a black she cat rflying into MapleClan camp along with a wingless white she-cat with warm blue eyes. "How did you find MapleClan's camp so easily? Exclaimed the deputy. "Mother! And Icicle!" exclaimed Midnight. "Midnight, I told you not to stray into Clan territory. " Mewed the black she cat. "Sorry." Muttered Midnight. "Lets get out of here and back home, these cats look tough." mewed Icicle shrinking down a bit. Midnight nodded. The black she cat looked up and noticed the leader and gasped. "Flamefoot?" she asked in shock. "Night?" He asked. "Its me, Night." replied the black she cat. "One of my patrols caught Midnight straying into MapleClan territory." The ginger tom replied. "Your patrol?" gasped Night. "You mean you're a leader?" Flamestar nodded. "Well, since Rainstar wouldn't let Midnight, Icicle and I join MapleClan. Would you let us join MapleClan?" Asked Night. Midnight and Icicle nodded eagerly. Flamestar hesitated and nodded, "Yes you may." He replied flying up to the maple tree's largest branch.

"Let all cats old enough to fly, gather around the large Maple for a Clan meeting!" he yowled as cats poured out of the dens. "Today, we have new arrivals," Flamestar started. "My son and mate, along with a friend came to join MapleClan today." "It sounds if Flamestar's son and mate just walked into MapleClan camp and asked." mewed a cat in the crowd sarcastically. " I heard that they really did walk into camp and asked." mewed another cat. "QUIET!" Flamestar growled, the two chatting cats shut their jaws. "Midnight,Night and Icicle, please step forward." he mewed as they step forward. "Night, from now on you shall be known as" Flamestar paused, "Nightheart." he mewed. "Midnight and Icicle, from now on until you earned your warrior names, you shall be known as Icepaw and B-" Flamestar got cut off by Midnight. "I would prefer to keep my old name, Midnight." Flamestar nodded. "You shall be known as Midnight, but as a Clan apprentice." he mewed. " Hawkscar, since you lost the use of one of your wings, you are flightless like Icepaw, you shall mentor Icepaw until he understands the Warrior Code and teach him how to fight like a MapleClan cat without wings." mewed Flamestar. Hawkscar's eyes glimmered with joy, "Thank you Flamestar," Hawkscar dipped his head to Flamestar. "I thought I'd be useless." he mewed as he touched noses with Icepaw. "Midnight, Sandywing will mentor you." Flamestar mewed. "Nightheart! Icepaw! Midnight!" The Clan cheered.

Cherryheart, a pale tabby warrior with a scar along her face emerged camp along with Silverspots, Heavyflight, Ravenflight and Ferretpaw carrying 2 kits in her jaws. "What is the meaning of this Cherryheart?" demanded Flamestar at the top of the Maple tree. "We found these kits on the border." mewed Cherryheart. Flamestar turned to Juniperleaf. "Do you know anything about this?" Juniperleaf shook her head. Flamestar narrowed his eyes, "Bring them to Fluffypelt." "Why not Petalwing?" asked Heavyflight. "Because Petalwing already has kits for a few moons already. her milk is dried out, Fluffypelt is expected to kits soon." replied Flamestar. The brown warrior nodded as Ferretpaw brought the 2 kits to the nursery.

"Fluffypelt?" Ferretpaw asked the sleeping queen. "Huh? Ferretpaw what brings you- Did you find those stray kits? Ferretpaw bring them to me." Fluffypelt started licking the kit's pelts. "Would you take care of them?" asked Ferretpaw. "Yes, just like my own kits." Dampwing. Fluffypelt's mate entered the nursery. "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. "Don't worry." reassured Fluffypelt purring. Fluffypelt looked at the 2 kits, "One tom and a she-cat." Mewed Juniperleaf entering looking at the kits. Fluffypelt looked at the tom, he has dark sand coloured pelt. "These kits needs a name…For the tom, ummm…" Fluffypelt started thinking. "Adderkit?" asked Dampwing. "Perfect!" Purred Fluffypelt. "How about the she-cat?" The she-kit is a fluffy white she-kit. "Snowkit." Purred Fluffypelt. "Welcome to MapleClan Adderkit," As Fluffypelt said Adderkit's name, his wings fluttered a bit. "And Snowkit." Snowkit did the same. Fluffypelt began licking them. Juniperleaf and Dampwing left the nursery back to their duties. Then Fluffypelt felt something stab her, she started yowling in pain.

Dampwing grooming himself in the clearing, heard Fluffypelt's yowl. "Juniperleaf!" He yowling running to the Medicine cat's den. "I think Fluffypelt is kitting!" He exclaimed. Juniperleaf nodded and brought a stick and dashed to the nursery. "Dampwing please get Petalwing and her kits out." Juniperleaf ordered. "Mama?" Asked Lilykit. "Yes?" purred Petalwing. "Is Fluffypelt OK?" Petalwing hesitantly nodded.

Dampwing paced outside the nursery. _Is Fluffypelt ok? Juniperleaf knows what she's doing…. Dont worry Dampwing, she's strong, she'll make it…Unlike Fallowheart, she's strong… _Juniperleaf came out of the den, "Is she ok?" blurted Dampwing. "Yes, go in and check out your kits." purred Juniperleaf leaving.

By Fluffypelt's belly there was Adderkit and Snowkit, beside them there were 4 kits. "3 She-cats and 2 toms" A white she-kit with a black back and orange stripes squirmed around her mother's belly. Beside that she-cat, there was a cream coloured she-cat like Fluffypelt. Curled around the cream coloured she-kit, there was a small pure white she-kit. Beside the 3 she-cats, there was a large grey tom like Dampwing, and a large brown tom. "How about Specklekit for the spotted one?" asked Dampwing. Fluffypelt nodded " Creamkit for the cream coloured one?" Suggested Fluffypelt. "Of course." "How about the other she-kit? She seems smaller than the others. "I don't think she can fly with those tiny wings." Snorted Dampwing. "They'll grow." mewed Fluffypelt. "I'll call her Skykit because one day, she will fly in the sky." Dampwing nodded. "The large grey one looks like you!" Mewed Flufflypelt. Dampwing purred, "Lets name him Dewkit, in honour of my twin brother when we were kits." Fluffypelt purred. When Dampwing and Dewsplash were kits, they both looked exactly the same. "How about the brown tom?" Asked Dampwing. "He looks like Rockyfire," Commented Fluffypelt. Dampwing replied with a nod. "How about Flamekit?" Asked Fluffypelt. "Sure." Purred Dampwing licking his mate's cheek. "Dampwing!" Called a voice from outside. "Gotta go on a patrol, see you later my love." Padding out of the den. Fluffypelt nodded licking her 7 kits. "Welcome to the Clan my kits."


	3. Chapter 2: Living a new life

** Thanks for all the reviews for this story! I will post an update of the alliance soon. **

**Note:  
>This chapter isn't very interesting, but I promise the next chapter would be better.<strong>

**The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

_There way they all look at me…I feel, unwanted, yes unwanted…What must I do to prove I'm just as good as they are?_ "Icepaw! Focus, please." Mewed Icepaw's mentor, Hawkscar. Icepaw thought Icepaw nodded. "I will show you the territory on foot, since we, um both cant fly." He mewed opening his good wing and tried to flap it since his other wing is torn. He flapped as hard as he can but didn't get his paws off the ground. "Trying to fly again huh Hawkscar?" called a voice from the top, it was Sandywing. "Yeah, never give up hope was what Endlessflame always told me." Hawkscar replied with a purr. Sandywing smiled as she flew down towards Hawkscar. "You're showing Icepaw the territory right?" asked Sandywing. Hawkscar replied with a nod. "Wow, this tree is gigantic!" exclaimed Icepaw exaggerating when she was saying gigantic. "Indeed it is." Hawkscar replied with a nod. "This is the Red Maple. Many squirrels live around here, if we're lucky we might find one." Hawkscar replied. "Sandywing!" Called Leafwing gesturing Sandywing to come back up. "Oh, almost forgot, I was leading a hunting patrol." With that she flapped up into the air along with Leafwing, Neonleaf, Sparrowsong, Dustpaw, Duskpaw and Midnight. "Next place is the Sparrow tree." Hawkscar pointed to a large tree with sparrows flying around." Explained Hawkscar. "Sparrowpaw was born near this tree, thats how he got his name." Said Hawkscar flicking his tail. Icepaw nodded.

_A few days later…_

"You can get something to eat now, tomorrow we'll do battle training with Midnight. We might have a battle with SwiftClan for the Rabbit Rocks." mewed Hawkscar. Sandywing padded up to Hawkscar with Midnight. Icepaw and Midnight nodded eagerly as they padded into camp. They padded to the Fresh-kill pile where Moonstripe was picking up a plump sparrow. Midnight picked a plump rabbit, and Icepaw picked a scrawny finch. "Hunt your own prey!" Hissed Moonstripe snatching Icepaw's scrawny finch. "And give it to someone, who _belongs_ in the Clan." Icepaw ears drop as Midnight padded to her side, "We can share this rabbit, I cant finish it myself." Icepaw's blue eyes shimmer in the sunlight. _What is the feeling I feel for Icepaw?_ Thought Midnight trying to shrug the feeling off, but it wouldn't leave.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet beneath the Large Maple for a Clan meeting. Fawncloud's kits, Adderkit, Snowkit, Skykit, Dewkit, Creamkit, Specklekit and Flamekit stuck their heads out of the nursery. "Flamestar called a Clan meeting!" Exclaimed Adderkit. The kit knew he wasn't Clan born but acted like one. The Clan didn't seem to be too bothered but some cats were. The only reason why they were more welcomed than Icepaw is because they got wings. "Shhhhh! Adderkit, you dont want to wake you Fawncloud now would you?" Asked Creamkit. Adderkit used his tail to cover his mouth. Midnight sat by Icepaw with their half eaten rabbit as they watched Flamestar. "I have to announce that our deputy, Bramblefang is retiring to to the Elders den." Mewed Flamestar. "Bramblefang! Bramblefang." The Clan cheered. "It looks like Flamestar needs to choose a new deputy before moon high, and it's already Sun-down. Flamestar better choose his new deputy soon." Mewed a cat in the crowd. "Any my new mentor until I become a warrior!" chimed in Smokepaw. Flamestar nodded, "That would be settled soon." He mewed flicking his tail for the clan to be dismissed. Midnight and Icepaw continued eating their rabbit.

"Who do you think will be the next deputy?" Asked Midnight. They've been introduced to most cats of the Clan. "Umm.." Said Icepaw thinking as she took another bite. "Foxfire? Or Sandywing? They're both experienced and both had apprentices" Mewed Icepaw. Midnight nodded in agreement as the feeling he felt before drifting back inside of him. "Midnight?" Asked Icepaw making him snap away from his own thoughts. "Yes?" He mewed with as smile as he looked into Icepaw's glittering blue eyes. "Who do _you _think will be deputy?" Asked Icecpaw. Dawnsky and Shadowblaze came back from a patrol padding side-by-side. "I think either Foxfire or Hawkscar will become deputy." Mewed Dawnsky. Shadowblaze nodded "They're both experienced, loyal and fitting to be deputy." the black and dark grey tabby agreed. Moonstripe nearby, clawed the earth with her claws and hissed something under her breath.

"Im going to do some hunting." Icepaw said getting on her paws after the pair finished eating their share. "Can I join?" Midnight blurted out without even thinking. _What are you doing? _hissed a voice in Midnight's head. _Why are you going with Icepaw?_ Spat the voice angrily. Midnight easily shrugged it off as he padded after Icepaw. Icepaw lifted her muzzle up to scent a thrush around the Red Maple. Midnight flapped his wings as a sparrow flew past. He darted for the thrush flapping his wings. He stretched his claws towards the thrush grabbing it's body. Then he pulled the thrush down killing it with one swift bite. By the time he flew back to Icepaw. He saw Icepaw carrying 3 plump squirrels and 2 rabbits lies on her paws. "Wow, you're good at hunting." Complimented Midnight. "Thanks." replied Icepaw with a purr. Midnight's awkward feeling flooding back inside of him. Icepaw smiled as Midnight looked Icepaw straight in her eye. Her warm gentle blue eyes glimmered in the setting sun-light. "We should head back now, Flamestar will chose a new deputy soon." mewed Midnight. Icepaw nodded as she struggled to pick up her 5 pieces of prey. Midnight helped Icepaw picked up Icepaw's rabbits.

"Midnight! Flamestar is going to pick a new deputy now!" exclaimed Duckpaw bounding up to Midnight. "Wow Midnight, you're awesome at hunting! And Icepaw, nah, thats probably Midnight's prey you're carrying." Duckpaw mewed and snorted at the last bit. "Actually no Duckpaw. Icepaw caught the rabbits and the squirrels, I caught the thrush." Replied Midnight as Icepaw's white fur turned a bit pink from blushing. "Oh.." Duckpaw replied embarrassed, flattening her ears. Midnight padded away twitching his ear.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet beneath the Large Maple for a Clan meeting!" Yowled Flamestar. Midnight and Icepaw headed to the Large Maple as Duckpaw shoved Icepaw away from Midnight's side and hissed in her ear. "Yeah, for a _Clan _meeting." Midnight turned around at saw Duckpaw beside him. He jumped up in surprise. "Be nice to Icepaw, she hasn't done anything bad." Mewed Midnight padding beside Icepaw. When he said that, that feeling flared inside of him, a feeling for Icepaw that couldn't leave his mind. "We all know that Bramblefang, our current deputy retired to the elders." Started Flamestar. "So now I have to appoint a new one. I have spoke with my senior warriors and the new deputy of MapleClan is." Flamestar paused looking at the crowd with all the eyes of the Clan glued on Flamestar. Moonstripe's blue eyes glowed in the dark night sky, as a smile spread across her face. "Foxfire. Neonleaf will carry on Smokepaw's training." Mewed Flamestar. "Foxfire! Foxfire! Foxfire!" the clan cheered. The smile on Moonstripe disappeared and was replaced with an angry snarl. Moonstripe's claws gripped the earth underneath her as her fur bristled with anger. "Thank you." Mewed Foxfire to the Clan. "I will do all that I can to make MapleClan the strongest in the forest!" yowled Foxfire. "Foxfire! Foxfire! Foxfire!Foxfire! Foxfire! Foxfire!" The Clan's cheering died down as the cats went back to their dens. "Foxfire, please sort out the dusk patrol." Mewed Flamestar to Foxfire yawning and padding to his den. "Of course." replied Foxfire with a dip of his head. "Ok, Moonstripe please lead the dusk patrol. Please bring Nightheart, Sandywing, Skygaze and Duskpaw ." Moonstripe dipped her head to the new deputy.

Midnight settled in his nest beside Icepaw's. Duckpaw moved her nest to be beside Midnight. Duckpaw yawned. "Good night Midnight." She purred. "Good night Icepaw." Mewed Midnight to Icepaw, who ignored what Duckpaw said. "Good night to you to Midnight." Mewed Icepaw with a slight purr in her mew as she fell asleep.

**Just in case you're wondering, Endlessflame was Hawkscar's mentor. Endlessflame was a SwiftClan cat before he joined MapleClan. He got kicked out of SwiftClan because of his 2 different colour eyes, blue and green. Endlessflame never gave up hope, to he saved Mistgleam, Hawkscar's mother to prove himself worthy as a MapleClan cat.**

**Question-Of-The-Day: What do you think about Icepaw and Midnight? Their relationship?**

**-Dawnsky**


	4. Chapter 3: The first kill

**Chapter 3 is here! **

"Foxfire is dead!" Yowled Sunnystripe who was leading the dawn patrol. Flamestar rushed out of his den. "Wait, what?" he exclaimed. "I found his body outside of camp as the Dawn patrol is leaving." Flamestar's eyes widen in horror. Dawnsky nodded beside Sunnystripe who was in the patrol. Ravenflight was also shocked, but was almost half asleep being on the dawn patrol.

_Few hours later (Though cats don't count hours)_

He flew up to the Large Maple and called the Clan for a meeting. "As you all probably heard, Foxfire is dead." Murmurs spread through the clan. "According to Juniperleaf examined the body and found out, that Foxfire," he paused as he looked at the worried eyes of the Clan. "Is murdered." the Clan cats started talking among themselves. "Why dont you look at the fur in-between Foxfire's claws?" Suggested Sandywing. "There is _no _fur in between Foxfire's claws! From the case, this killer is smart, leaving no scraps of fur, scent or scent trails at all." Mewed Juniperleaf. The clan gasped. "If you have any idea of who it might be, please tell me." Mewed Flamestar. "I know who is the killer!" Piped up Duckpaw flapping her wings. "It must be Icepaw!" the Clan gasps. "No it isn't." Mewed Sunnystripe. "She was with me on the Dawn patrol, and she never learnt any battle moves, have you?" Asked Sunnystripe. Icepaw shook her head. "No, I haven't, I only learnt how to hunt as a rouge, and never learnt any battle moves in MapleClan." The Clan murmured in agreement. "Yeah!" agreed Midnight growling at Duckpaw. Duckpaw flattened her ears in embarrassment.

"It might've been Moonstripe!" mewed Dawnsky. The Clan gasped. "I saw her expression when Foxfire was appointed deputy. She was mad, angry, and with that expression, she was willing to do _anything_ to be deputy." Concluded Dawnsky. Shadowblaze nodded. "I am with Dawnsky, I also saw Moonstripe's expression." Moonstripe blushed with embarrassment. Pinestripe nodded. "I was near Dawnsky and I saw her reaction to everything." Flamestar glanced at Moonstripe. "Is this true Moonstripe? Are you so desperate that you killed Foxfire?" Flamestar demanded hissing. "I am desperate, but I truthfully didn't kill Foxfire!" Exclaimed Moonstripe. Dawnsky narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?" Growled Dawnsky. "Yes! I'm sure! I know Im desperate but I truly didn't kill Foxfire!"exclaimed Moonstripe. "Very well." Mewed Flamestar flicking his tail. "Until we have proof. And again, I will have to appoint another deputy." Flamestar replied twitching an ear. "And one more thing." Flamestar mewed. "Shimmerflight will carry on Duckpaw's training." Flamestar mewed before flying off the Large Maple.

"Ok." Sandywing flew to Midnight and Icepaw. "We will continue training now. So get ready, we're practising battle moves with a few warriors." Mewed Hawkscar as Dawnsky, Shadowblaze, Pinestripe and Ravenflight came in sight. "Hey guys!" mewed Dawnsky cheerfully. Icepaw opened her mouth to speak but Sandywing cut her off. "Ok, lets go."

"Leap!" yowled Sandywing as Midnight opened his wings and dodged Icepaw's attack. Icepaw thrashed down and fell. "Your chance!" exclaimed Sandywing as Midnight dove for Icepaw. "Roll away!" " yowled Hawkscar as Icepaw dodged just in time then leaped on Midnight. "Good job." Praised Hawkscar as Midnight padded to his mentor. "You were amazing!" exclaimed Duckpaw bounding to Midnight. "You did amazing!" mewed Midnight. "But I didn't even fight!" mewed Duckpaw, then she relized that Midnight was talking to Icepaw.

_A few days later…._

The new deputy Snowyflight. "Alright, today the apprentices and some warriors will have a large battle training session. Sandywing will lead it." mewed Snowyflight, "And the cats in it will be Dawnsky, Shadowblaze, Pinestripe, Ravenflight, Sparrowsong, Redfang, Faithheart, Skygaze, Neonleaf and all the apprentices with their mentors. " Mewed Snowyflight, Sandywing collected the cats and headed to the training hollow. "Ok, this training session, there will be 2 'Clans' trying to get into each other's 'camps' which is the bushes." Explained Sandywing "The leader of MapleClan will be Dawnsky. You choose your 'clan' cats. 9 cats per 'clan'." mewed Sandywing. Dawnsky nodded. "In MapleClan, there will be Shadowblaze, Pinestripe, Sandywing, Faithheart, Ravenflight, Duskpaw, Midnight and Icepaw." mewed Dawnsky. "The leader of SwiftClan will be me, Snowystar." Mewed Snowyflight smiling. "Then I shall be Dawnstar, leader of MapleClan. Shadowblaze will be by my side as deputy. " Mewed Dawnsky lifting her head up high.

"SwiftClan, attack!" yowled Snowystar along with her deputy Skygaze. "MapleClan defend and attack!" yowled Dawnstar leaping onto Snowystar. Snowystar felt something tug her tail, when she looked back she saw Pinestripe pull her tail smirking. Then Dawnstar swiped at Snowystar while she was distracted. Midnight faced Duskpaw, growling. Duskpaw leaped at Midnight right when he flew up above him. Duskpaw flew up to be even with Midnight as they landed again then swiped at each other.

Dawnstar managed to knock Skygaze off her after a few attempts while her deputy, Shadowblaze was against Hawkscar. She tried to leap into SwiftClan 'camp' but got pulled back by Sparrowsong. She thrashed her weight at the grey tom but he griped on tight. Luckily, Shadowblaze rushed back in time to kick off the grey warrior. "Ha! tough luck Sparrowsong." Mewed Shadowblaze. Sparrowsong got back up growling. "Im gonna get you Shadowblaze!" he mewed leaping at her. Icepaw faced Duckpaw. Duckpaw hissed. "You're going down rouge!" and leaped at Icepaw. "Im not a rouge, im an MapleClan apprentice!" Icepaw growled back rolling away from Duckpaw. "Midnight, is mine!" She yowled with rage in her amber eyes as she clawed Icepaw's side. Icepaw yowled in pain as Duckpaw's eyes glittered with amusement by watch Icepaw suffer. Duckpaw got knocked down by a strong force. She looked up and saw Midnight pining her down. Her amber eyes filled with love. But all she saw in Midnight's eyes is anger, not love that fills his eyes when he looks at Icepaw. "How can you hurt a Clan mate?" he hissed. "She's a rouge! A useless filthy rouge! A killer! A useless filthy rouge in between our relationship! "She growled. "Icepaw is not the killer!" He yowled at Duckpaw. "Midnight, Duckpaw stop!" yowled Snowyflight. And she noticed the injured Icepaw. She flew to Icepaw and picked her up by her scruff. "Who did this to Duckpaw?" Asked Sandywing beside her sister, Snowyflight. "Duckpaw! She did it, I saw it!" mewed Dawnsky who was sneaking to the bush at the time saw Duckpaw clawing Icepaw. Midnight nodded. "Why didn't you defend me?" Duckpaw hissed in Midnight's ear. "Why should I? You did it!" snorted Midnight. Duckpaw's jaws opened. "Duckpaw, I will talk to your mentor, then Shimmerflight will decide your punishment." Duckpaw's eyes widen. Shimmerflight padded past Duckpaw and mewed, " I am very disappointed with you." With that she flicked her tail and flew off.

"Duckpaw, as your punishment for hurting a Clan mate, you will be cleaning the elders den for 2 moons." Shimmeflight mewed with anger in her eyes as Duckpaw groaned, "2 and a half moons." Mewed Shimmerflight. "But-" Started Duckpaw. "3 moons." Duckpaw didn't say anything and padded to the fresh-kill pile to pick up a plump rabbit to share with Midnight. She carried the plump rabbit to Midnight who was eating his own squirrel. Duckpaw sat beside Midnight, but Midnight just moved away from her. Duckpaw moved to Midnight's side. "What do you want?" He snapped. "Im sorry that I hurt Icepaw." She mewed. "You serious?" Asked Midnight. Duckpaw nodded. "Im giving this to Icepaw to show that I am truly sorry." mewed Duckpaw picking up the plump rabbit to the medicine cat's den for Icepaw.

"Here." Mewed Duckpaw giving the rabbit to Icepaw. "Thanks." Icepaw replied. Taking the rabbit. Duckpaw left the medicine cat's den with her fur bristling _Stupid Icepaw. I know you killed Foxfire, Icepaw…_ Thought Duckpaw. Shimmerflight padded to Duckpaw, "Don't you need to clean the elder's den?" Duckpaw nodded clawing the earth. "Good, now get to that. After that you can join a hunting patrol." Mewed Shimmerflight before padding out of camp. Duckpaw glanced at where Midnight was eating and she saw him get up and check if any one was looking at him. Then he flew out of camp. _Where's he going? _

**Who did you think killed Foxfire? (Trust me, its hard to guess, but don't worry, you'll find out at some point! And I will be asking this question every time a cat is killed) **

**Question-Of-The-day:**

**Where do you think Midnight is going? Why is he so careful about who sees him?**

**Please review! And feel free to PM me if you have any questions, ****chapter 4 wont take long. Thanks!**

**-Dawnsky**


	5. Chapter 4: The Gathering

**Here is chapter 4, sorry for the long wait, I was too lazy to write and stuck with watching a bunch of videos on YouTube. **

"Hawkscar….Hawkscar…." Hawkscar glanced around the starry forest. Is he in StarClan? "That voice.." Muttered Hawkscar glancing around the starry clearing. "Endlessflame? Mistgleam?" mewed Hawkscar desperately looked for the 2 cats. 2 figures appeared from the mist, one starry grey and black tom with flaming amber eyes with black wings. And the other one is a white and light grey she cat with a gleaming silvery pelt with white wings and gleaming blue eyes. "Endlessflame! Mistgleam! I miss you so much!" mewed Hawkscar leaping to his old mentor and his mother. "We miss you too." Mewed Mistgleam speaking for Endlessdlame licking Hawkscar. The grey and black tom nodded. "There's something that we need to tell you." Mewed the wise grey and black tom. "Why me? Why not Juniperleaf or Flamestar? Im just a plain old flightless Warrior." Muttered Hawkscar glancing at his torn wing. "You're not a plain old Warrior." Purred Mistgleam. "Because you're special, and tell Skygaze and Eaglescreech this." Mewed Endless. "Anyways, here is what we came for." Misglame mewed. "New arrivals in the Clan may be good news, it is partly, but a great evil lurks in every corner, a monster now roams in the forest." Mewed Mistgleam her blue eyes glowing. "Be careful of who you trust, for you don't know who's good or bad." Endlessflame mewed with his amber eyes glowing. "New arrivals? Like Icepaw? Midnight? Adderkit and Snowkit?" Asked Hawkscar. "Be careful of who you trust….!" Mistgleam's and Endlessflame's mewed faded away. Hawkscar jolted awake.

"Where's Skygaze and Eaglescreech?" Asked Hawkscar to Snowyflight. "They're both in the Dawn patrol, they'll be back by Sun high. Why?" Asked Snowyflight. "Never mind. Can I join a patrol? Icepaw is doing her apprentice duties." "Sure." Mewed Snowyflight. "Dampwing is leading a hunting patrol near SwiftClan territory with Faithheart, Dawnsky, Pinestripe, Dreamheart and Neonleaf." Hawkscar nodded and padded to Dampwing. "Are we all ready?" Asked Dampwing. Dawnsky nodded. "Lets go."

"I can scent MapleClan cats nearby." Mewed a large grey tom. A ginger and white she-cat nodded. "Maybe it's just a patrol." Mewed a light grey tom shrugging. "Maybe." Mewed Silverstone. "SwiftClan." Mewed a grey MapleClan tom padding in sight. "Dampwing." Mewed Silverstone leading the patrol. "Silverstone." Mewed Dampwing. "What are you doing so close to the border?" Mewed Silverstone growling. "We are just patroling, what are _you _doing so close to the border?" Asked Dampwing. "Patroling." Replied Silverstone with a tint of hissing in his tone, then with a flick his tail to signal the patrol to leave. "Wow, what made them so hostile?" Mewed Dawnsky with a roll of her eyes. Pinestripe nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what were those MapleClan cats doing so close to the border." Mewed Robinflight. Birdyfight nodded, "I hope they're not gonna kill another cat of ours, like they killed Greyflower and Moorfeather." he mewed. Robinflight flatten her ears and growled "Don't mention that, _ever _again." Robinflight unsheathed her claws and fur bristling with anger. Birdyflight took a step back shocked by Robinflight's anger.. "If I find the cat who killed Greyflower, I will kill them and make them suffer as much as Greyflower and I did!" Growled Robinflight to nobody specifically. "Come on, stop fighting, lets go back to camp." mewed Silverstone. Robinflight nodded and followed Silverstone to camp.

"Tonight is the Gathering." Mewed Flamestar on the tall Maple. "The cats going will be, Snowyflight, Juniperleaf, Hawkscar, Skygaze, Eaglescreech, Silverspots, Sandywing, Neonleaf, Dawnsky, Pinestripe, Shadowblaze, Tigerstrike, Faithheart, Hopespark and all the apprentices." mewed Flamestar. "Our first Gathering!" Mewed Midnight excitedly. "I cant wait to meet the other Clans!" mewed Icepaw. "Ya, I would like to meet the other leaders." mewed Midnight. "Well, it's my first Gathering too." mewed Duckpaw squeezing in between Icepaw and Midnight.

The Gathering place is a large tree that fits all 4 leaders. When MapleClan arrived, SwiftClan was already there. SwiftClan warriors started murmuring with themselves when the MapleClan cats padded to the clearing. DarkClan and SnowClan arrived not long after MapleClan arrived. "I will start the Gathering." Mewed SwiftClan's leader, Breezestar mewed. "Who's that?" Midnight asked Sandywing. "That's Breezestar, SwiftClan's leader." Explained Sandywing. Midnight nodded. "Why are they so hostile?" Asked Icepaw. Sasndywing shrugged, "Lets see what does he need to say."

"Ok Breezestar, you are free to report." Mewed Pantherstar. "2 cats from SwiftClan has been killed by MapleClan!" Breezestar hissed. MapleClan cats gasped. "How can you accuse MapleClan for this?" Mewed Flamestar growling with his fur bristling. "Their scent was all over Greyflower and Moorfeather." Hissed Breezestar. Birdyflight felt Robinflight flinch when Breezestar mentioned Greyflower's name. "If MapleClan don't confess that you killed Greyflower and Moorfeather, it's war." Declared Breezestar. "Why is he so harsh?" Mewed Icepaw. "It's probably because Greyflower was his close friend when they're young and Moorfeather is his brother." explained Sandywing. "Breezestar, there must be another way for this!" mewed the SwiftClan deputy, Fawnleap. "No, there isn't." mewed Breezestar. "There is only one way to this and its war!" Yowled Breezestar. "Yeah!" exclaimed Robinflight and Windflight.

Dawnsky tried to look for her friend Shadowblaze. Earlier, she saw her go towards where DarkClan was sitting. She couldn't scent her because there are many scents all mixed together, but she caught a whiff of Shadowblaze's scent leaving where all the cats were sitting to a bush at the edge of the Gathering place.

"MapleClan, prepare for war from SwiftClan for the murders of Greyflower and Moorfeather." Mewed Breezestar. "Breezestar, are you sure we cant talk it out?" Mewed Fawnleap. "We're not even sure Greyflower and Moorfeather is killed by MapleClan." "Exactly, plus, one MapleClan cat died a few days ago." Mewed Flamestar. "Since Bramblefang became an elder, Foxfire became deputy." Explained Flamestar. "Where is he, I don't see him anywhere." Mewed Crowstar. "He is nowhere to be seen" Commented Pantherstar.

"Foxfire got killed."

**Moorfeather is Windflight's mate, and Windflight is carrying Moorfeather's kits. **

**Skygaze and Eaglescreech always are on the same patrol because Skygaze is blind and Eaglescreech is deaf, only they and Hawkscar can communicate to each other. **

** Greyflower was also Robinflight's mother, and last living relative, her brother, Thornpaw died from green cough. Her sister, Sharpfeather died in a battle with DarkClan for territory. Her father, Flightfeather died to protect the Clan from a fox.**

**Again, Im sorry for the long wait and a short chapter, I promise I will post chapter 5 soon and it will be longer than this!**

**This chapter is too short to have an interesting question, but who do u think killed Greyflower and Moorfeather?**


	6. Chapter 5-6

**Hi guys, I'm not sure what's wrong with my chapter 5 and I cannot find it when Im trying to publish it, so I have chapter 5 and 6 here. **

Chapter 5

"Bracken, are you sure it's the right way?" Asked a light brown tabby. The brown tabby nodded with confidence. "Coral said that they are around here." he mewed looking around. "Are you sure Coral isn't lying? You know she isn't the most trustworthy cat around." mewed a dark grey tabby. "Crystal also said they're here." The brown tabby replied. The dark grey tabby hesitated then agreed. "I think I can scent cats!" exclaimed a small brown tom. "Same!" exclaimed ginger tom.

"I can scent rouges." mewed Silverspots. Dawnsky agreed, "I can scent rouges too." Ravenflight nodded. "Hello, Im-" Bracken started but got cut off by Silverspots. "What are you doing here?" "We're here to find our father." Bracken mewed. "And he's a Clan cat?" Asked Silverspots half convinced. "Well, our mother said that he is from the Clans. The patch of land with loads maple trees and other trees." mewed Bramble. "Wow, your mother has, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 kits and 3 of them are around a warrior's age, and 3 of them are around 6 moons old." Mewed Cherrystrike sarcastically. "Actually," started Rustle, a brown tom with white flecks and green eyes and brown wings. "Pepper, Bounce and I are a friend of Bracken, Bramble and Breeze." He mewed. "What weird names." Dawnsky muttered, Ravenflight who was beside her nodded. "So you're looking for your father?" Asked Nightheart who was also on the patrol. "Wait, Bracken, your mother is Leaf right?" Bracken surprised by Nightheart's question nodded. "Yes, how do you know?" "Well," mewed Nightheart, "I was a rouge and I was living with Leaf when you and Midnight, aren't not born yet." Bracken nodded. "We'll take you to Flamestar first." Mewed Silverspots.

The Flamestar's den…

"Bracken, Birch, Bramble, Breeze, you're looking for your father?" asked Flamestar. Bramble nodded. "Are you sure he's in MapleClan?" Bracken hesitated for a bit, the brothers whispered to each other. "We're not sure." mewed Breeze. "Our mother only said that he is in a clan, not sure which." Mewed Birch. "There are 3 Clans right?" asked Bounce uncertain. "No, there's 4." mewed Snowyflight. "Do you remember his name?" Asked Juniperleaf. "Ummm.." The brothers started thinking as their 3 friends looked up at them. "Not really…" muttered Bramble. "Well, until you remember his name, would you like to join MapleClan?" Offered Flamestar. "Are you sure you can trust them? Nightheart was your mate but you don't know them." Mewed Snowyflight into Flamestar's ear. Flamestar nodded. "Nightheart knows they're mother, and they have wings so they do have a father in the Clans." Flamestar mewed to Snowyflight. Snowyflight dipped her head. "Well…" Birch hesitated then looked at his brothers and friends. They whispered among each other. Bracken looked at Flamestar with his eyes shimering, "We accept your offer Flamestar." He mewed dipping his head. "You learn fast don't you Bracken? You and your brothers will be apprentices for a while until you have learnt the ways of the Clan. Your friends will be apprenticed with the other apprentices the ways of the clan and how to hunt and fight." Mewed Flamestar admiring the newcomers. "I will announce it as soon as the hunting patrol at Sunset Hawkscar led comes back." The rouges nodded.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet beneath the Large Maple for a Clan meeting." Yowled Flamestar as the cats gathered beneath the large maple tree. "Today, rouges have came, looking for their father who lives in the Clan. They accepted to join MapleClan as apprentices. Bramble, Birch, Breeze, Bracken, Rustle, Pepper, Bounce please step forward." The rouges stepped forward.

"Bramble, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Bramblepaw, Rowanflight will be your mentor." Rowanflight, a brown tabby she-cat padded towards the dark brown tom, and touched noses. "Breeze, from now on you shall be known as Breezepaw. Rainydream, shall be your mentor." Rainydream's blue eyes widen as she flew towards the new apprentice and touches noses.

"Bounce, from now on you shall be known as Bouncepaw. Dawnsky will be your mentor." Dawnsky gratefully touched noses with her new apprentice. "Rustle, from now on you shall be known as Rustlepaw. Shadowblaze will be your mentor." Shadowblaze was as shocked as Dawnsky when she got appointed to be a mentor. "Pepper, from now on you shall be known as Pepperpaw. Pinestripe will be your mentor." "And finally Bracken, you shall be known as Brackenpaw. I will be your mentor." Mewed Flamestar watching Brackenpaw's expression.

"It was a while since Flamestar last been a mentor." Commented Leafheart. Twigfire nodded in agreement. "Who did he mentor again?" Asked Twigfire. "I think it was Starmist." Mewed Bramblefang. "Ah yes, I remember Starmist." Mewed Leafheart looking up at the sky. "She was an energetic warrior always ready to do what she believed was right." Continued Leafheart . Bramblefang nodded. "Dawnsky shared the same energy as her old mentor…" Mewed Twigflame trailing off. "Do you think that the cat who killed the 2 SwiftClan cats killed Starmist?" Wondered Leafheart. "Probably not." Mewed Bramblefang. "Why do you suggest that Bramblefang?" Asked Twigflame. "Well, Starmist died quite a long time ago, but Greyflower and Moorfeather's death was quite recent if Im not wrong." explained Bramblefang. "I do realize that there was quite a few deaths this moon." Mewed Twigflame. "Yes, I do agree, this is not normal." Bramblefang nodded as Leafheart spoke. "I wonder if Flamestar or Juniperleaf received anything from StarClan." Mewed Bramblefang. "Im here to change your bedding." Mewed Duckpaw padding into the Elders den interrupting their conversation. "Ok, but make it quick." Mewed Twigfire a bit annoyed. Duckpaw rolled her eyes and muttered something.

"So all the queens, kits and elders are fed before the Warriors?" Asked Bramblepaw on the tour of the territory, Rowanflight nodded. "But doesn't the Warriors need food to fight and hunt?" asked Pepperpaw. Pinestripe nodded, "Yes but we need the Elder's wisdom and the queens need to feed the little kits." Explained Pinestripe.

After the tour….

"Ok let's head back to camp,its getting late. You can check if the elders and queens are fed yet, if they are take something to eat. Then rest well, tomorrow we're gonna go hunting, the Clan would need more food since its almost Leaf fall." mewed Dawnsky to the 3 younger apprentices. The 3 nodded eagerly and bounced off. "Can they at least help me with my duties?" Moaned Duckpaw. Shimmerflight glanced at Duckpaw. "Ok, they will clean out the nursery tomorrow, are you done with the elders?" Asked Shimmerflight. Duckpaw nodded. "Ok, get something to eat, tomorrow we're hunting with the new apprentices." Duckpaw nodded and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. The white and grey apprentice padded to the fresh-kill pile noticing that the border patrol Midnight was in just came back. Duckpaw grabbed a rabbit and dashed to Midnight.

"Hey Midnight do you wanna share?" Midnight glanced at the apprentice. "Umm, I was planing to check on Icepaw, Juniperleaf said that she should be able to train soon." He replied padding past Duckpaw and to the medicine cat den. Duckpaw growled under her breath. Duskpaw padded towards her, "Are you planning to eat that all by yourself?" He joked. Duckpaw faced Duskpaw. "Im not, wanna share?" she asked as she saw Midnight padding into the Medicine cat's den. "Sure." Duskpaw replied.

"You can make your nest here." Mewed Ferretpaw to the new apprentices. They nodded as they made their nests with moss that they collected. "Dont you think that the apprentice's den is too small for all of us?" Mewed Frostpaw. Midnight nodded. "Well, Bramblepaw, Birchpaw and Breezepaw would be Warriors soon. I can ask my father if we can make it bigger." "And when they do, there probably would be some more space." Mewed Duskpaw trying to be grumpy but couldn't do it. All the apprentices burst into laughter. "Hello? Someone trying to sleep here!" Snapped Duckpaw burying her muzzle into the moss. "Little ms grumpy." Joked Duskpaw. The apprentice's burst into laughter again. Duckpaw flattened her ears hissing. Thats when Snowyflight walked in.

"Can you apprentices be quiet in here, the Warriors are trying to sleep!" She snapped. The apprentices nodded as Duskpaw whispered. "Did someone put mouse bile into her fresh-kill?" The apprentices burst into laughter again but was quieter. Midnight lied down on his nest beside Icepaw, with their tails winded together. A growl sounded outside of the apprentice's den as Snowyflight stuck her head inside the den. "CATS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" She yowled at the top of her lungs. Duskpaw flatted his ears and muttered. "Sorry." "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning clean the nursery." Mewed Snowyflight. Then she turned to the new apprentices "Duskpaw will be doing your duties tomorrow." Then she turned to the others. "Go to sleep." then she left. "I think we should sleep now." Mewed Icepaw for the first time. "What do you know?" Snapped Duckpaw. "I thought you wanted to sleep…" Mewed Bouncepawa confused. " Screw that, just go to sleep." Duckpaw mewed wrapping her tail around her body.

Dawnsky peeked out of the Warrior's den a bit before dawn ready for the dawn patrol like she always does with her white tortoiseshell fur almost glowing under the setting moon. She padded to the fresh-kill pile picking a raven, so she doesn't need to ear after the dawn patrol.

She carried the raven to her favourite spot under a Maple tree. As she ate the raven, she saw a flash of a cat running into camp, too fast to see it's pelt colour in the dark. She couldn't see where the cat was going. "Now who could that be..?" she wondered as she took a bite of the raven. She gobbled up the raven by the time the other cats chosen for the Dawn patrol padded out of the den.

"Come one lets go!" Mewed Dawnsky excited as Dewsplash rolled his eyes. Nobody was usually as excited as Dawnsky about the dawn patrol. Dewsplash turned around to check if every cat was ready. "Where's Ravenflight?" Asked Dewsplash.

"I think he's still asleep." Mewed Sparkleheart yawning, with her sliver and white fur duller than it would be in the day time. "Can someone go get him?" Mewed Dewsplash with a roll of his eyes. "I'll go!" mewed Dawnsky flapping her wings and dashing into the Warrior's den.

"Dont wake anyone up." Mewed Dewsplash but it was obvious that Dawnsky didn't hear him. Dawnsky gently flew in and landed beside Ravenflight, then "WAKE UP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. At that moment, all the cats in the Warrior's den jolted awake, but Ravenflight and Jaystreak slowly opened their eyes, then yawned. "What?" mewed Ravenflight slightly annoyed. "Dawn patrol." Mewed Dawnsky. "Why am I even in it again?" Mewed Ravenflight with roll of his eyes. Dawnsky looked into Ravenflight's blue eyes and he's eyes brighten immediately. "Ok, lets go." He mewed getting up. Snowyflight shook her head then mewed, "Ok, since we're all awake, tomorrow, Dawnsky, Pinestripe, Tigerstrike, Sparkleheart, Cherrystrike, Ferretpaw and.." Snowyflight got cut off by an annoyed Dewsplash padded in. "Hurry up, its almost sunrise!" he mewed annoyed. Then he peeked at all the warriors that woke up (Which is all of them), then back at Dawnsky. "Next time, don't wake up all the Warriors." Dawnsky nodded. "Ok, come on lets go!" Dawnsky mewed flying out of the Warrior's den as they left camp for the Dawn patrol.

**Question-Of-The-Day: Who do you think is the cat Dawnsky saw?**

**~Dawnsky**

Chapter 6

_2 Days ago. __(Breezestar's pov)_

I'm Breezestar, leader of SwiftClan. When I was a young warrior, I wanted one of my clan mates, Greyflower to be my mate since we've been friends when we were kits. But she was mates with another clan mate of mine, Flightfeather, I couldn't say I hated him because he had Greyflower as a mate, I respected Greyflower's choice and felt happy for them. I also found a mate of my own, her name was Tawnyflame, she died of green cough 2 seasons ago, I also have kits of my own as Greyflower has her kits with Flightfeather. My kits, Lightsky, Featherblossom and Jaggedfeather grown into fine warriors. Greyflower and Flightfeather had 3 kits, Thornpaw, Sharpfeather and Robinflight. Thornpaw died of green cough at the age of 10 moons, Sharpfeather died from a battle with DarkClan, that battle was not worth the life of Sharpfeather. Flightfeather himself, died a few moons after his kits were born, he died protecting the clan from a fox. Even though I have Tawnyflame as a mate, I still love Greyflower, I vowed that I will protect Greyflower and her last surviving kit, Robinflight. After Flightfeather and Tawnyflame's death, Greyflower and I would sit under the blazing sun in the spot where I found as an apprentice.

As I do every morning, I would wake up and go out to the clearing, seeing my Clan's process. Every morning as I walk out of my den at sun-rise, Greyflower would also be exiting the Warrior's den. But not today. As I walk out of my den, Greyflower would be at the entrance of the Warrior's den, with her green eyes gazing towards me. But as I walk out, there was nobody at the entrance of the Warrior's den.

I ran into the Warrior's den desperately looking for Greyflower, but there was only Windflight, Moleclaw, Flamewind, Birdystreak and Robinflight. "Where is Greyflower?" I asked Windflight who was getting up. The light grey she-cat's green gaze turned towards me, "I'm not sure, did Fawnleap put her in the dawn patrol?" Mewed Windflight. I replied trying not to sound as worried as I am "No, Fawnleap didn't put her on the dawn patrol. The dawn patrol should be coming back now shouldn't they? I haven't been in one for a while." I told Windflight. "The Dawn patrol should be back by now…" Mewed Birdystreak, Robinflight nodded. Many cats in SwiftClan thinks that Birdystreak is a perfect match for Robinflight, they're both similar-aged and they were friends as apprentices.

Heronflight, who was leading the dawn patrol with Ivydusk, Goosewing, Sunfall, Jaggedfeather, Shredpaw and Fernpaw came back a bit later than usual. "Where is Greyflower did you see her this morning?" I asked as soon as the patrol returned to camp. "Well…" started Heronflight. "She-" Shredpaw got cut off by Jaggedfeather by putting his tail over the apprentice's mouth. "Tell me!" I demanded worried about Greyflower. "Greyflower… She…" Ivydusk started, she was a very close friend of Greyflower. "She…" Ivydusk tried to explain but burst into tears. "What happened?" I mewed, I knew that it was bad because when Greyflower's kits and mate died, she also felt sad for her, and Greyflower did the same when Ivydusk's mother, Sandleaf died. "She died." Ivydusk choked out the words. "She.. Died…?" I mewed with tears filling my eyes. "How…?" I mewed trying to be strong as I was crying. "We don't know… We just found her dead body…" mewed Goosewing. _Greyflower, dead? I promise I will protect you, but I… I failed! Now you're dead… _I thought with tears dripping down my eyes.

I saw Robinflight pad out of the Warrior's den beside Birdystreak yawning. The moment she saw her mother lying dead on the ground. Her amber eyes widen with shock as she collapsed down in depression beside Greyflower's dead body. As cats came out of their dens, they were shocked to see Greyflower dead and all padded towards her dead body. I sadly flew up to the High rock. "As you can all see now," I mewed and paused for a moment. "Greyflower was dead." I chocked out the words as tears filled my eyes. "We dont know how she died…" I mewed trying to avoid more tears filling my eyes. "And there wasn't any claw marks on her dead body…" At the corner of my eye, I saw Robinflight curled up with her dead mother's body sobbing along with Ivydusk. "We shall bury her at sun down." I mewed hoarsely not wanting to never see Greyflower's grey and lighter grey pelt.

_After Greyflower was buried…_

I saw Robinflight padding out of camp as Birdystreak dashed to her side. I heard him say to her, "Where are you going, you should rest, its getting late. " Robinflight turned to Birdystreak with a growl "Don't you understand that my _last _living family member just died mysteriously? Don't you have _any _idea how i feel right now?" She hissed. Birdystreak stepped back from the suddenly bad mood Robinflight. "Just leave me alone!" She growled as she stomped out of camp. I padded to Birdystreak, "Just let her cool, it… its quite a lot to take in…." Tears filled my eyes again as I thought about looking at the dead body of Greyflower, she's just there lying there, traveling to StarClan. It was too much to take in, in the morning. She was one of my besets friends as kits that was still alive. I still have Ivydusk, Gingerflight, Briarspots, Ravensong and Coolfire, who was my friends as kits. I only have my brother now, Moorflight, my sisters, Willowflame died in a battle with MapleClan, Heatherkit died of green cough when she was only around 4 moons old. Then, something hit me. When I was sitting vigil for Greyflower, I caught a whiff of MapleClan scent on her. Perhaps, MapleClan murdered her!

"Umm Breezestar why are you growling at the entrance of camp?" asked Fernpaw who was going to do some solo hunting. "Is there an enemy?" She asked with her fur bristling. I shook my head. "I think MapleClan killed Greyflower." I mewed. Im not sure why all of all cats, I told Fernpaw first. "Mapleclan?" She gasps really shockingly, which was too shocking than any other cats would normally would.

"I mean, umm, yeah, its MapleClan, ummm of course it it… Hee..Hee…Ya…Uhhh, its not too surprising…Yeah….Nothing too shocking…Ya….." I stared at her. Her legs was shaking as her was bristling nervously as her blue eyes widen. "What is it?" I mewed with a slant roll of my eyes. "Uhhhhhh…." Fernpaw hesitated. I narrowed my eyes at the young apprentice. "Why are you even going out of camp at this time?" I asked the apprentice.

"Uhhhhhh…" Fernpaw hesitated. "Hunting for the clan…" She replied. "At sun down?" I mewed. "Uhhhhhh, ya…For the Clan…More we hunt more prey..?" She mewed not too certain herself. "Its late, you can hunt tomorrow." I mewed, "Go back to camp and rest, maybe you can join the Dawn Patrol, ask Fawnleap." "But-" Fernpaw tried to protest but thought better of it. She looked pretty sad to not be able to hunt. I know that she's hiding something, but thats not my main focus now. I need to find Robinflight.

I lifted my muzzle to see if I could scent her scent. I caught a whiff that leads to the edge of MapleClan territory and SwiftClan territory. Why would she be near MapleClan? I know that she scented MapleClan scent on Greyflower, since she sat vigil for her for the whole day almost. I followed her scent to a very hidden bush that would be hard to spot. Why would she be here? Is she keeping a secret? I also scented another cat with Robinflight's scent, a MapleClan cat!

I didn't want to see what was at the other side of the bush, but curiosity got the best of me. I walk straight through the bush and I couldn't believe my eyes. it was the sight that I would never dreamed of would happen. When Robinflight and the cat beside her saw me, they were shocked too. I could not believe what I was seeing… She was with a MapleClan cat…

**Cliffie XD I just love cliff hangers! But I will not directly reveal who is Robinflight with...hee hee...**

**Anyways if I can get at least 3 reviews for this story it would be great!**

**Question-of-the-day: Who do you think is Robinflight with?**

**~Dawnsky**


End file.
